Une main tendue
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une main tendue peut bouleverser bien des vies et modifier bien des destins. ( Duchesse de Polignac Charlotte car son nom n'est pas dispo dans la liste )
Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Une main tendue peut bouleverser bien des vies et modifier bien des destins.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse aux défis 93 et Oscar/Charlotte de Marine et de Skyfox sur le forum Lady Oscar vraiforum :

 _« Charlotte supplie Oscar d'annuler son mariage. Et si Oscar avait tenté d'empêcher ce mariage ? Comment s'y serait-elle pris? »_

 _« J'aimerais qu'il y est une histoire d'amour entre Oscar et Charlotte de Polignac . Elle fait sa déclaration d'amour, la réaction d'Oscar? Leur histoire? Réaction de la cour - la Popo et MA en prime? Et André dans tout ça? etc Je me base sur l'anime VF- dans lequel on croit qu'on Oscar est un homme (libre qu' Oscar en soit un réellement) . »_

 **ATTENTION ! CETTE FANFICTION TRAITE D'UN AMOUR LESBIEN, C'EST-A-DIRE D'UN AMOUR ENTRE DEUX FEMMES ! HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! DE PLUS, CETTE FANFICTION CONTIENT DES THEMES ADULTES : SUICIDE, MORT ET SEXE (MENTIONS ET LEMONS). SI CELA VOUS DERANGE, JE VOUS INVITE A QUITTER CETTE FANFICTION.**

 **Une main tendue**

La scène avait tout d'une vision d'horreur. Sur le plus haut toit du château, une enfant de onze ans, les cheveux lâchés, battus par le vent fort, l'air déconnectée du monde, semblait en proie à une folie qui contrôlait son corps.

\- Cela va mal se finir... Pensa Oscar.

Elle se tourna vers André :

\- Garde Rosalie.

Elle se mit alors à courir le plus vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule amassée au dehors. Madame de Polignac, la mère de la jeune fille perchée là-haut, sembla comprendre et prit sur elle de détacher son regard de sa fille en danger et demanda aux gens de faire de la place pour la colonelle. Par chance, avec ce troupeau au dehors, l'intérieur était vide, lui permettant d'avoir un accès rapide aux toits. Durant sa course, elle entendait Madame de Polignac, aidée de Rosalie, crier des mots à la demoiselle.

\- Charlotte, je t'en prie, mets-toi en sécurité !

\- Charlotte, votre mère a raison ! Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré ! Je vous aime telle une sœur, vous avez une famille qui tient à vous, vous n'êtes pas aussi seule que vous pouvez le croire !

Par chance, cela ne sembla pas déclencher d'envies chez la jeune fille.

\- C'est de ma faute... Pensa la femme soldat

Peu auparavant, elle lui avait fait part de son futur mariage, à un homme assez vieux pour être son grand-père, un libidineux notoire mais à la grande position. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à annuler ce mariage, elle avait peur, si peur, à juste titre. Oscar n'avait fait qu'écouter, pour autant, dans son esprit, si Charlotte sautait, c'était comme si elle l'avait poussée elle-même.

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent depuis le sol quand Oscar fit son apparition sur le toit, aux côtés de Charlotte.

\- Charlotte ? Tenta-t-elle doucement

Sa voix douce sembla la sortir de sa transe et ses yeux retrouvèrent un peu de leur normalité.

\- Oscar ?

Elle avait l'air d'une poupée qu'on avait fracassé au sol et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle se sentait attaché à la jeune fille, elle aurait pu être une sœur, une cousine, une nièce, une fille même si elle avait épousé un noble dans son adolescence. Elle devait la sauver, il le fallait ! Quitte à lui faire entendre ce qu'elle désirait entendre mais elle ne devait pas mourir ! Pas si jeune ! Pas comme ça !

\- Charlotte, je vous présente mes excuses. Vous êtes venue à moi en quête d'aide et je n'ai été qu'une source tarie. Je peux vous aider, je veux vous aider.

\- Vos paroles me touchent... Mais j'ai été sotte... Que pouvez-vous faire contre ma mère, qui a l'oreille de la reine ? Et même si vous y parveniez... Ce qu'il veut, il aura... Il a bien eu ma main entre ses doigts et contre ses lèvres contre ma volonté, alors ne parlons même pas de mon corps, union ou non...

La nouvelle lui glaça le sang et elle dut contrôler la subite envie de transpercer cet immonde pourriture.

\- Ma réputation vous protégera. Personne n'aura s'attaquer à vous. Charlotte, je vous en prie...

Elle se décida alors à lui dire les quelques mots qu'elle brûlait d'entendre et aux yeux d'Oscar, cela n'aurait pas été mentir, elle ressentait une affection pour cette enfant. Libre à elle de l'interpréter à sa guise, si cela lui sauvait la vie.

\- Je vous aime, Charlotte.

Elle répéta sa phrase en lui tendant la main. Charlotte tendit la sienne, tremblotante, semblant à un moment vouloir se raviser, mais elle finit par la donner à la jeune femme, pour s'effondrer dans ses bras, sous les cris de soulagement des nobles spectateurs, en proie aux larmes.

\- Pardon, pardon... J'ai été si sotte... Pardon...

Oscar la ramena prudemment à l'intérieur puis la guida vers sa mère, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de la cour. Madame de Polignac se précipita vers Charlotte et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, en pleurs. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rosalie, pour la plus grande surprise de la demoiselle, et, souriante, lui tendit le bras pour lui faire comprendre d'approcher. La rescapée l'enlaça, une embrassade qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Colonel... Commença Madame de Polignac. Merci. Merci infiniment...

 _XXXXXXXX_

Deux mois après cet événement, Oscar buvait une tasse de chocolat, observant Rosalie terminer une broderie. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, Madame de Polignac s'était retirée de la cour pour emmener sa fille à la campagne, au calme, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. L'acte du baise-main ne l'avait pas plus choquée que cela mais la réaction de son enfant avait été telle qu'elle avait du se rendre compte de l'évidence :

Marier Charlotte à cet homme était signer son arrêt de mort.

Le duc de Guiche avait eu vent de ce qui était arrivé et Madame de Polignac lui avait écrit, dans une lettre troublante de sincérité, où elle mettait son enfant avant le nom des Polignac et elle lui demandait s'il était possible d'annuler les fiançailles. L'homme rétorqua qu'il se fichait bien que Charlotte fusse âgée de onze printemps, il l'aurait honorée lors de sa nuit de noces et si elle était folle, peu lui importait, tant qu'elle avait le con fertile pour lui donner de beaux et solides fils. Horrifiée, la femme se sentit prise au piège. Elle avait alors écrit à Oscar, lui demandant de venir la rejoindre, à propos de cette affaire.

\- Pensez-vous que mon cadeau plaira à Charlotte, Oscar ? Demanda Rosalie en désignant un élégant mouchoir brodé

\- Elle sera touchée. Dans son état, elle a besoin de soutien et tu lui montres que tu penses à elle.

Peu après, le duo partit. Une fois arrivée, Rosalie fut conduite après de Charlotte, laissant Oscar et la mère de la souffrante seules. Elle l'invita à passer dans son salon, où on lui servit un thé au jasmin, cadeau de Marie-Antoinette, sachant l'affection de Charlotte pour ce breuvage.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Colonel.

\- Oscar.

\- Bien. Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot. J'ai besoin de vous. C'est culotté de ma part après ce que je vous ai fait subir, j'en ai conscience.

\- Je sépare la mère de la favorite, Madame de Polignac.

\- Julie. Ou Martine-Gabrielle, comme bon vous semble.

La femme soldat eut un petit sourire. Elle prit ensuite la lettre que lui tendait son hôtesse, la lut. Julie pouvait voir, au tremblement de ses mains, la colère monter en son invitée.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas demander de l'aide à la reine ?

\- Le duc est de sang royal. La reine est déjà assez dans l'embarras.

Oscar la regarda, étonnée de voir alors Julie sous un autre jour. Elle semblait aimer la reine assez pour la protéger d'un autre scandale.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Votre oreille. Votre cerveau. J'ai beau réfléchir, seule, je me sens perdue...

\- Soit. Mon cerveau est à votre disposition. Mais je vous préviens, je ne ferai aucun meurtre.

Julie releva soudain la tête, une idée germant.

\- Celui-là, c'est moi qui le ferait. Je dois bien ça à Charlotte.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous faire arrêter ?

\- Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour ne pas faire maquiller ça en accident ? J'ai fait espionner le duc. J'ai appris qu'il était un libertin ayant un certain goût pour les jeunes adolescentes. Tout comme je sais qu'il a des problèmes cardiaques et que sa dernière grosse orgie lui a coûté une crise.

\- Vous êtes démoniaque.

\- Je suis au contraire trop bonne, de lui accorder la joie de partir dans un orgasme, entouré de catins ! Il mériterait que je lui enfonce un poignard dans le cœur, que je l'extraie de sa cage thoracique et que je l'offre à ma fille ! Elle a failli mourir par sa faute !

Oscar soupira.

\- Et si l'orgie ne lui donne pas de crise cardiaque ?

\- Oh, rassurez-vous, avec le nombre de demoiselles que je prévois de lui acheter, il en aura une. Ca plus le vin... Avec un peu de chance, il tombera évanoui et se noiera dans son propre vomi...

\- Et si on apprend que vous avez payé pour la dernière débauche du duc, vous pourrez prétexter que cela était pour le faire patienter avant les noces de Charlotte, un scandale que vous pouvez vous permettre.

Cela restait un meurtre, Oscar en avait conscience. Agir pour provoquer une crise cardiaque, même naturellement, était un meurtre. Pour autant, s'il vivait et épousait Charlotte, il serait la cause de sa mort et personne ne l'accuserait, il ne serait pas puni.

\- J'ai eu un bref accès de surdité, Madame. Malheureux, à mon âge. J'ai cessé d'entendre à partir de votre besoin de mon cerveau.

Julie eut un sourire reconnaissant. Puis elle vit alors Oscar traversé par la lumière d'une idée naissante.

\- Charlotte aura besoin de protection après cela. Elle est un bon parti et d'autres la voudront.

\- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois.

\- Soit, cela sera utile si elle me refuse.

\- Si elle vous refuse ? Demanda la noble, ne comprenant pas

\- Je peux épouser Charlotte.

Voyant l'incrédulité sur son visage, elle s'expliqua :

\- Charlotte serait alors confiée à quelqu'un qui ne lui fera aucun mal. Rosalie vit sous mon toit, elle aura donc une amie en permanence. Je suis une amie de la reine, depuis son arrivée en France, vous gardez donc un moyen sûr de vous faire entendre d'elle, même si vous tombez en disgrâce. J'ai une excellente réputation mais des ragots se colportent contre moi car je suis toujours célibataire et sans enfants. En épousant Charlotte, les ragots se tairont. Me voyant mariée, même sans enfants, ils me laisseront. Mon père me laissera faire, cette histoire de ragots l'irrite. Mais je ne l'épouse que si elle est d'accord.

La comtesse de Polignac savait ce qu'on disait d'Oscar : Un homme, de l'âge de la reine, célibataire mais sans enfants, sans maîtresses connues, sans aucune incartade, devait préférer la compagnie des hommes. Fersen avait été épargné car on savait son passé amoureux. Mais Oscar ne laissait rien paraître et les courtisans, friands de rumeurs, avaient crée leur propre canapés de mensonges. Accepter mettait en effet Charlotte en sécurité, au niveau financier, au niveau position mais aussi au niveau de sa personne. Jamais Oscar ne lui ferait du mal.

Elle accepta.

La colonelle se leva et partit donc à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle était allongée sur une chaise longue, contemplant le paysage bucolique digne du meilleur Fragonard, une couverture légère sur ses épaules. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs mais ses joues semblaient un peu creusées. Rosalie était à sa droite et elle lui lisait quelques vers. Voyant Oscar, elle se stoppa et lui céda la place.

\- Oscar... Commença Charlotte... Merci... De m'avoir sauvée... Dit-elle après quelques instants de silence

Oscar lui sourit puis s'assit à ses côtés.

\- J'ai parlé à votre mère. Le duc ne vous ennuiera plus.

Elle vit alors l'espoir faire briller les yeux saphir de l'enfant.

\- Nous avons convenu d'un marché, mais il ne sera scellé que si vous l'acceptez. Et avant que vous ne l'acceptiez, je souhaite que vous m'écoutiez attentivement.

Elle vit qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous épouserai.

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, Oscar !

\- Charlotte, du calme. Je vous l'ai dit, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

\- Vous m'épousez parce que vous m'aimez, parce que vous voulez me protéger d'autres.

Elle laissa glisser la mention de l'amour, elle n'était pas amoureuse mais à défaut de romance, elle pouvait lui offrir une tendre amitié.

\- Je dois vous révéler un secret. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien en dire, car votre mère annulerait tout. Seuls ma famille, Rosalie et André sont au courant.

\- Je vous le jure.

\- Mon père, après cinq filles, a décidé de se rebeller contre ma nature et de m'élever comme son fils. Je suis une femme, Charlotte.

Etrangement, Charlotte n'eut aucune réaction et la regarda, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si la nouvelle n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle.

\- C'est votre âme que j'aime. Déclara-t-elle. Oscar François de Jarjayes, je vous épouse.

Oscar sourit, lui prit alors la main, celle que le duc avait baisé de force, et y déposa un baiser. Pour Charlotte, c'était là le plus doux des pansements.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Trois mois après la tentative de suicide de Charlotte, une histoire faisait les délices cruels, nappés d'humour noir, des courtisans.

Louis-Antoine Gabriel de Guiche, le fiancé de Charlotte de Polignac, était mort à l'âge de 54 ans, le soir de son anniversaire. L'homme avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire dans une maison close, tout frais payé par Julie de Polignac, pour rester dans ses faveurs. Il avait été victime d'une crise cardiaque en raison de la chaleur, de l'ivresse et d'une trop grande activité physique. Il avait été retrouvé nu comme un ver, dans une pièce à l'ambiance sensuelle, entouré par six jeunes prostitués, la plus jeune étant âgée de 15 ans et la plus vieille de 19.

Charlotte porta un deuil fictif, pour les convenances, de six mois. Le jour de ses douze ans, son père la menait jusque l'autel. Quelques phrases latines, un anneau d'or à son annulaire gauche fin et elle était désormais la nouvelle comtesse de Jarjayes.

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Cinq ans plus tard_

Des cris résonnaient dans le château des Jarjayes, une dispute entre Oscar et André.

\- Tu l'aimes Oscar, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ne me dis pas que ce que tu as fait, c'était par devoir conjugal !

Oscar eut la décence de ne pas démentir. Elle était en effet tombée amoureuse de sa jeune épouse. Avec le temps passant, elle avait appris à aimer de plus en plus cette frêle enfant et l'avait vu se transformer en femme. Elle avait aimé des hommes, elle avait bien aimé Fersen, mais si elle avait aimé l'âme de Fersen, elle n'avait jamais eu d'attirance physique pour lui.

Or, dans le cas de Charlotte, elle aimait son âme, oui, son esprit oui mais aussi son corps.

Un jour, elle était entrée dans les appartements de Charlotte et elle était tombée sur elle dans sa baignoire. Contrairement à la majorité des nobles dames, elle se baignait nue. Elle s'était excusée et était sortie mais l'image lui resta en tête et le soir venu, dans l'isolement réconfortant de son lit, son imagination lui fit voir la jeune femme, en tenue d'Eve, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis descendant vers des parties plus délicates de son anatomie. Ses seins, où ses doigts et ses lèvres titillaient ses tétons qui pointaient sous l'effet du travail accompli. Des baisers et des caresses sur la partie la plus intime de son être avant qu'ils ne se fassent en son être. De telles visions lui donnaient chaud, malgré les ténèbres, elle devinait ses joues rouges, elle sentait affluer une espèce de liquide tout aussi chaud vers sa féminité. N'y tenant plus, mais mortifiée par ses pensées et son acte, elle laissa ses doigts blancs courir sur son corps, imitant les douceurs délivrées par cette Charlotte fictive. Au bout d'un moment, la honte s'effaça, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle tenta de l'étouffer. Elle crut que son entrejambe aller exploser sous la pression, d'un coup, elle serra les cuisses, son rythme s'accélérant de plus en plus. Elle ôta son dessous trempé et continua son œuvre, une main continuant l'imitation de l'artisanat de son épouse sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son con, elle laissa ses bruits s'échapper, elle était plus franche, plus bestiale, le dos contre son matelas, les jambes écartés, le bassin légèrement soulevé. Elle toucha alors un point sensible et elle sentit alors la pression atteindre son paroxysme, lui donnant une sensation de plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Désireuse de prolonger le moment, elle s'efforça de garder cette pression, de continuer cet ouvrage. Peu après, en un cri de jouissance qui ne fut entendu que par les quatre murs l'entourant, un jet de cyprine s'échappa d'entre ses cuisses, arrosant ses draps. Elle continua encore, plus s'en échappa, elle eut quelques spasmes de bonheur puis retomba mollement sur son lit, haletante, l'esprit vide. Elle ferma les yeux et trouva le sommeil. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, au matin, voyant les quelques restes, preuves de son inconduite, que tout lui revint en tête et la honte l'envahit. Que venait-elle donc de faire ?! Etait-ce naturel ? A qui en parler pour se rassurer ? Sa mère ? Rosalie ? Grand-Mère ? Non, sa mère et Grand-Mère, jamais, c'était trop sensible et Rosalie, Rosalie avait-elle déjà vécu cela ? Elle se leva vite et écrivit une note à sa sœur Hortense, l'aînée des six filles Jarjayes, la plus discrète aussi, qui n'avait jamais révélé un seul secret de sa vie.

 _Puis-je te voir ? O._

Elle avait été ailleurs, les joues rouges toute la matinée, mangeant à peine. Grand-Mère la pensait en train de couver une grippe. Par chance, Charlotte était absente, sortie avec Rosalie pour aider des orphelins dans un établissement de Paris. La réponse d'Hortense fut rapide car ce fut elle en personne qui se déplaça. Oscar la mena jusque dans une petite cabane, que son père avait fait construire pour André et elle enfants. L'endroit était resté son lieu pour se retirer de tout et penser. Elle tenait à ce que cela reste secret.

\- Ton mot m'a fait peur, Oscar. Toi qui passe en général à l'improviste, c'est vraiment que ma petite sœur va mal.

\- Je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre que toi... Tu dois me jurer que personne ne saura.

\- Faut-il que je le jure sur la tête de mon enfant à naître ?

Oscar se mit donc à lui narrer l'anecdote, la tête baissée, n'osant pas affronter le regard de sa sœur. Elle ne mentionna pas Charlotte. Ainsi, Hortense penserait sans doute qu'elle avait imaginé un homme.

\- Tant qu'elle ne me demande pas si c'était André... Pensa-t-elle

Elle aimait beaucoup André mais il était un frère pour elle, l'imaginer ainsi lui paraissait impossible. Elle lui raconta sa résignation à essayer d'éteindre ce feu en elle par ses propres moyens, la montée d'un plaisir inimaginable, toutes les réactions de son corps, même son apothéose. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle leva timidement les yeux vers elle avant qu'Hortense n'éclate de rire.

\- Ca t'est enfin arrivé ! Je n'y croyais plus !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Cela s'appelle se masturber, Oscar. Tout le monde le fait. Les hommes comme les femmes, même si les hommes ont une autre technique.

\- Je ne tiens pas à la connaître.

Sa sœur lui prit gentiment la main.

\- C'est une chose naturelle, Oscar. Certains religieux te diront que c'est pécher, mais pourquoi le Seigneur nous aurait-il fait don du plaisir charnel si se faire plaisir charnellement en solitaire était pécher ? Cela fait partie de la vie, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée.

L'espace d'un instant, Oscar se demanda si Charlotte avait agi ainsi, elle aussi, suite à cela.

\- Quelle importance ? Pensa-t-elle

Hortense resta pour le déjeuner et repartit peu après quatre heures. Le soir venu, Oscar retourna voir Charlotte, pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir. Il était tard et elle la pensait endormie. Elle entra dans la pièce et découvrit alors la réponse à sa question. Charlotte était horrifiée et tenta de se couvrir.

\- Pardon Oscar...

Son épouse s'assit sur le bord de son lit, dos à elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal... Je suis juste... Navrée d'avoir gâché ton moment.

\- Je... La salle de bain... Je...

\- Toi aussi ?

Charlotte se dérida un peu, un sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Comment ça, toi aussi ? Oscar, toi, en pensant à moi ?

Oscar la regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Mais que te faisais-je donc pour que tu en arrives à ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air presque...

Lubrique ? Etait-ce de la lubricité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ? Oscar n'avait guère oublié que Charlotte l'aimait. La désirait-elle à ce point ? Elle l'avait connue enfant, était-ce bien normal que de lui confier plus de détails ? Les deux femmes avaient passé un accord, celui de la sincérité.

\- Oscar, j'ai dix-sept ans, pas onze. Et je n'ai guère été élevée en couvent.

\- Eh bien... Commença-t-elle... Tu étais nue.

\- Un bon départ, je le suis aussi.

\- Je l'étais aussi.

\- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Dit Charlotte avec malice. Jouons ! Tu me donnes les détails, je les reproduis, comme ça tu vois si c'est mieux en vrai !

\- Charlotte !

Son étonnement était à son comble. N'avait-elle pas eu peur avec le duc ? Elle aurait cru que ce baise-main l'aurait dégoûtée à vie.

\- Je t'aime Oscar. Rien n'a changé pour moi. Toi, au moins, tu ne me forceras pas la main. Alors, veux-tu jouer ?

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sa femme soupira. Elle avait gagné.

\- Tu étais nue, donc. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Oscar obéit, un peu gênée, comme si c'était elle, la jeune vierge.

\- Que te faisais-je ?

\- Tu m'embrassais.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Le corps de Charlotte avait tant changé ! Bien qu'elle ne fusse pas très grande comparée aux femmes de son âge, elle ne manquait pas de charmes. Sa taille était fine, ses jambes longues. Sa poitrine était modeste mais parfaitement formée. Sa peau blanche était sans défaut. Charlotte captura donc ses lèvres en un baiser chaste.

\- Tu... C'était plus... Adulte.

Elle sembla comprendre, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus passionnément, sa langue tenant de pénétrer la barrière de ses lèvres afin de goûter la sienne. Elle lui libéra le passage, permettant l'union. Oscar ferma les yeux et essaya de se laisser aller.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Tes baisers descendaient... Le cou...

Le cou d'Oscar se retrouva serti d'une rivière de baisers. Elle commençait à retrouver la chaleur qui l'avait envahie la nuit d'avant. Le corps de Charlotte était bien plus doux, bien plus chaud, et ses baisers bien meilleurs que dans ses rêves.

\- La poitrine... Ta langue sur mes tétons... Tes doigts aussi...

En écolière studieuse, la jeune femme tenta de reproduire à la perfection les consignes de son amante. Entendre quelques gémissements de plaisir l'emplirent d'une certaine fierté.

\- Plus bas... Beaucoup plus bas...

Elle commença alors son œuvre sur la féminité d'Oscar, qui était humide et brillante. Elle n'eut aucune appréhension. Jadis, quand elle était encore une jeune Polignac, alors que le duc ne l'avait pas encore demandée en mariage, elle avait écouté ses cousines, qui pensaient qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention en raison de son jeune âge. L'aîné, mariée mais peu fidèle avec un mari faible et impuissant, expliquait ses aventures à ses sœurs. Ce travail avait été mentionné. Sur le coup, elle avait trouvé cela dégoûtant, sale. Mais désormais, à dix-sept ans, connaissant l'amour et le désir, elle comprenait que cela pouvait être délicieux. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, au début avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue, Oscar se cambrant un peu en raison du plaisir qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Son corps s'adaptait en silence, ses jambes s'écartant plus. Ses mains se posèrent soudainement sur sa tête, l'intimant d'aller plus profondément.

\- Encore...

Charlotte obéit, une main sur sa propre intimité, les doigts bougeant au rythme de sa langue. Sentant son épouse proche de l'orgasme, elle s'arrêta et décida de continuer avec sa main, à un rythme rapide, tentant de retrouver la profondeur requise par sa maîtresse. Le souffle d'Oscar s'accélérait. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait alors n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait expérimenté la nuit précédente, c'était mille fois meilleur, elle haletait, poussait des petits cris d'extase, répétant en boucle le prénom de Charlotte, exigeant plus, plus vite, plus fort. Toute volonté s'était échappée d'elle, elle ne vivait plus que pour ce sentiment magnifique, elle ne voulait plus que cela, encore et toujours, sans interruption. Charlotte sentit comme de l'eau se répandre un peu plus sur sa main et peu après, de la cyprine se répandit sur les draps. Oscar retomba mollement, éreintée mais heureuse.

\- Alors ? Lança Charlotte, taquine

\- C'était merveilleux...

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et entreprit de se coucher, mais Oscar l'en empêcha. Elle reprit son souffle et lui demanda :

\- Et moi, que te faisais-je ?

\- A peu près la même chose. Avec, cependant, une différence notoire.

Son regard se posa sur un étui cylindrique, long, fin et peu haut. Oscar se sentit rougir, cependant elle le prit puis embrassa sa compagne. Elle tenta de rendre justice à son travail d'orfèvre sur son corps quand elle tenta de l'imiter. Ses tétons pointaient et son intimité semblait désireuse d'action. Elle avait envie de la goûter, un péché qu'elle s'octroyât. Son index le long de ses lèvres, son autre main jouant avec ses seins, Charlotte savourait l'instant présent. Les soupirs de son amante firent comprendre à Oscar que donner pouvait être aussi excitant que recevoir. Bien que son corps fusse trop fatigué de sa jouissance passée, elle pouvait sentir néanmoins une légère excitation.

\- Vas-y... Mets-le... Commanda-t-elle

Elle l'introduisit alors avec précaution, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Le contact et le froid firent cambrer Charlotte. Oscar l'enfonça jusqu'au milieu, avant de le faire revenir vers elle, s'étonnant de la facilité avec lequel l'objet glissait. Elle recommença l'opération et entendant Charlotte heureuse, elle accéléra un peu la cadence, n'hésitant pas à aller plus loin. Au bout d'un moment, Charlotte n'était plus que râles et gémissements, et une hardiesse envahit son amante, qui y allait plus franchement, plus brusquement, désireuse de lui arracher des mots d'extase. La jeune femme sentait son orgasme arriver, elle avait envie de commander Oscar, au point même d'en être vulgaire, mais si jamais elle la dégoûtait ? Elle était déjà si bonne d'accéder à son désir, de ne rien dire à sa main jouant avec son sein gauche et à son autre main de jouer avec son clitoris.

\- Et que me disais-tu ? Mot pour mot ?

\- Baise-moi...

Oscar y alla un peu plus fort, voulant entendre toute la phrase.

\- Oh, Oscar... C'est si bon... Encore...

Elle continua sur sa lancée. Charlotte n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de jouir et Oscar ne la laisserait pas le faire si elle n'était pas sincère.

\- Encore... Oui... Oscar, vas-y baise-moi ! Baise-moi fort ! Encore !

Satisfaite, Oscar fit aller l'objet aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, prenant soin de ne pas blesser sa femme. Les cris francs de Charlotte envahirent la pièce et quand elle atteint finalement l'orgasme, son corps entier se cabra. Elle retomba quelques secondes après et quand Oscar retira l'étui, elle le vit luisant. Elle se coucha près de Charlotte, qui se remettait. Les deux eurent un petit sourire complice et s'endormirent, nichées l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, voyant l'heure tourner, André les découvrait. Et ce fut la cause de leur dispute. Qu'il fût saisi, elle voulait bien le comprendre mais elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait avec elle.

\- Et alors ?! Quelle importance si je l'aime ?! Ca change quoi pour toi au final ?! Charlotte est ma femme et si je veux la baiser, si elle veut me baiser, où est le problème ?!

\- Le problème, c'est que je t'aime Oscar !

La révélation brutale d'André la prit par surprise, mais pas autant que son ami tombant à genoux et pleurant.

\- Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Elle comprit alors. C'était l'Amour qui le blessait. L'Amour faisait dire des choses folles. Elle l'enlaça et le laissa pleurer. Quelques heures plus tard, il revenait vers elle.

\- Je te demande pardon... Seul ton bonheur compte pour moi, et si c'est avec Charlotte, c'est tant mieux. Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves toutes les deux... Je suis navré que ma jalousie ait pu te blesser.

\- Cela te venge de toutes les fois où j'ai pu te bassiner avec Fersen. Lança Oscar avec un sourire

André eut un petit rire. Il se servit un verre de vin et les amis trinquèrent.

\- Sache que, même si je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais réaliser ton rêve, tu restes mon ami le plus précieux, mon frère.

\- C'est déjà énorme, Oscar.

 _XXXXXXXX_

\- Je m'inquiète Charlotte. Voilà six années que tu es la comtesse de Jarjayes et tu n'as toujours pas donné d'enfant à ton mari. Dans les plus jeunes années de ton mariage, je trouvais cela logique mais dès que tu étais considérée comme suffisamment adulte... Répéta Julie de Polignac

\- Mère, je vous en prie... J'ai l'amour d'Oscar. Soupira sa fille

Détournant son regard d'eau de sa mère pour observer la nature depuis la terrasse, Charlotte considérait ses paroles. Elle avait l'amour d'Oscar. Elle le savait. Leur première nuit ensemble eut une descendance féconde, durant lesquelles sa femme se livrait de plus en plus, au point même de lui avouer ses sentiments sous le coup de la jouissance. Et connaissant sa nature, le genre de personne qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle ne prononçait pas de tels mots à la légère.

\- Tu as son amour mais il a besoin d'un héritier.

\- Il pensait adopter un de ses neveux.

\- Pourquoi s'embêter à adopter ? Ne peux-tu pas lui donner cet héritier ? A moins qu'il...

Charlotte sentit une colère monter en elle. Elle comprenait sa mère, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle avait vraiment essayé de se montrer plus digne d'elle, mais c'était son Oscar qu'elle attaquait. Elle se mordit un coin de la joue, respira et se retourna, arborant un air calme ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas sur ce point Mère.

\- Mais je m'en fais ! J'ai peur pour ta position ! Certes, les Jarjayes t'aiment, ils t'ont bien accueillie mais...

\- Me faut-il vous parler crûment Mère ? Oscar est un homme, et quel homme ! Vous faut-il des détails ? Il me prend presque chaque soir, pendant de très longs moments, des moments pendant lesquels nous nous faisons jouir mutuellement. Satisfaite ?

Madame de Polignac avait les joues cramoisies.

\- Et qui sait ? C'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème de conception. Je vous comprends, Mère, mais vous vous en faites trop.

Julie apprit ensuite que Rosalie était partie vivre sur Paris, épousant un journaliste, né d'un père noble, qu'elle était très heureuse. Elle s'en alla peu après. Une heure plus tard, André allait chercher Charlotte.

\- Monsieur de Jarjayes vous demande.

La jeune femme s'étonna. Elle aimait son beau-père, et il semblait l'aimer assez pour la laisser vivre à sa guise. Une invitation si formelle était étonnante. Elle fut conduite à son bureau, où il s'y trouvait, en compagnie d'Oscar et d'une jeune femme, plus âgée qu'elle, lui ressemblant fortement. Elle la reconnut, c'était Joséphine, l'une de ses sœurs.

\- Que me vaut un tel plaisir, Père ?

\- Le plaisir de vous sortir d'une situation délicate, Charlotte.

Elle s'assit.

\- Comme vous le savez, il y a un mois de cela, le carrosse de Joséphine était attaqué et...

Sa voix se brisa, comme prise par la pudeur mais aussi la douleur. Lors de cette attaque, Joséphine avait perdu son mari, qu'elle n'aimait pas certes, mais pour qui elle avait appris à cacher sa répulsion. Mais l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Joséphine avait été violée, par de multiples hommes.

\- Mon carrosse a été attaqué et des hommes m'ont souillée. Termina la veuve

Un silence douloureux s'installa. Même si les bandits avaient été retrouvés et punis de mort, le souvenir restait sensible.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. A l'heure actuelle, je me retrouve veuve, sans aucun enfant de mon mari et surtout enceinte de l'un de ces manants.

Charlotte lui prit doucement la main mais elle fut surprise de voir aucun abattement en elle.

\- Quitte à être enceinte, autant que cela serve à la famille. Je refuse d'être vue comme une mère victime aux yeux de la société.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas à avorter ?! C'est dangereux, tu pourrais mourir ! S'exclama Oscar

Joséphine eut un petit sourire.

\- Je t'offre cet enfant, petite sœur.

Voyant l'étonnement de sa femme, Charlotte expliqua alors, prise par une illumination soudaine.

\- Joséphine est enceinte d'un mois, tout au plus. Je peux simuler une grossesse et prétendre que j'ignorais que j'étais enceinte le premier mois. Il suffit de trouver une excuse pour que je sois éloignée de tout, sans visiteur autre que toi ou les médecins, pendant huit mois et quelques jours après la naissance de l'enfant, nous annonçons sa venue, nous le présentons comme notre bébé et nous annonçons sa vraie date de naissance, prétextant que nous avons voulu d'abord nous assurer que sa santé était correcte. Je suppose que cela était ton plan, Joséphine.

\- C'est que tu serais comme un poisson dans l'eau à la cour, Charlotte. Sourit-elle

\- Joséphine, es-tu sûre que... Commença Oscar

L'aînée la fixa de ses yeux bleu-gris.

\- Cet enfant est un innocent dans cette histoire, qui mérite sa meilleure chance, et sa meilleure chance n'est pas avec moi. De toute manière, mon souhait est d'entrer au couvent. On comprendra le désir d'une veuve de se remettre de son horreur vécue avant d'entrer dans la maison de Dieu.

Le pacte fut scellé.

Le lendemain, Charlotte et Joséphine partirent sur leurs terres de Normandie, dans une demeure assez reculée et Oscar écrivit à sa belle-mère, lui annonçant que dans la nuit, Charlotte avait été prise de crampes douloureuses avec un peu de sang. Les médecins leur avaient annoncé une merveilleuse nouvelle mais pour que la grossesse se passe bien, elle devait être envoyée à la campagne, au calme, sans autre visiteur que son mari et le corps médical. Ce que Julie accepta facilement, à l'étonnement général. Elle se sentait coupable de la douleur de sa fille, croyant que leur dispute avait pu causer son mal. Elle demanda juste à être tenue au courant et, si cela était possible, d'avoir un portrait de sa fille le ventre rond. L'une des sœurs d'Oscar, Madeleine, s'en chargea, peignant la tête de Charlotte sur le corps de Joséphine, changeant quelques détails. L'illusion était parfaite.

Le 15 novembre 1787, Joséphine mit au monde des faux jumeaux qui se ressemblaient traits pour traits. Ils avaient, par chance, le cheveu blond de leur mère, avec des reflets roux, et des yeux verts, qui pouvaient aisément se justifier, la grand-mère maternelle d'Oscar ayant eu les mêmes pupilles.

Le 20 novembre de la même année, la cour apprenait la naissance des héritiers d'Oscar de Jarjayes :

Eugène Simon André et Anne Constance Rosalie de Jarjayes.

Un mois plus tard, Joséphine entrait au couvant.

Un an plus tard, Oscar entrait dans les gardes françaises.

 _XXXXXXXX_

\- Mes condoléances, Madame...

Malgré sa douleur intérieure, cette sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, Charlotte ne montra aucune larme face aux personnes venues lui annoncer la mort de celle qui fut, aux yeux de tous, son époux. Elle hocha la tête, se retira, et ce fut une fois seule qu'elle éclata en sanglots, avec les cris qu'une femme blessée au plus profond de son être.

\- Maman ? Demanda une voix timide

Dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, son petit Eugène, presque trois ans, le regard inquiet, le pouce dans la bouche.

\- Maman est triste, mon ange.

\- Papa a rejoint les anges ? S'enquit-il avec son innocence

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Papa a rejoint les anges.

\- Je te protégerai, moi.

\- Merci, mon ange.

L'enlaçant, elle se jura que c'était elle qui le protégerait. Le lendemain, elle apprit le départ de sa mère, qui la suppliait de se mettre à l'abri. Charlotte contacta une de ses sœurs cadettes, qui avait été mariée à un ambassadeur anglais. Le couple accepta de les héberger le temps que la France se calme. Le couple Jarjayes comprit et approuvait. Le 18 juillet 1789, après les funérailles d'Oscar et d'André, elle prit le bateau avec ses enfants.

\- Je sais que tu aimais Oscar, André. Te laisser reposer à ses côtés est le seul cadeau que je puisse te faire. Pensa-t-elle

Elle ne revit la France qu'en 1797.

Le sacrifice d'Oscar pour la France était resté dans les esprits et malgré les péripéties de l'histoire de France, le domaine des Jarjayes demeura sauf. Une fois ses enfants adultes, elle se retira de la scène, les laissant redorer le blason familial.

Charlotte mourut le 6 juin 1839, à 70 ans.

Aujourd'hui encore, la famille Jarjayes exerce un grand rôle dans la société française.

Le 2 février 2016, Oscar Eugène André de Jarjayes et sa sœur jumelle Charlotte Rosalie Joséphine annonçait la transformation de l'ancien domaine en un musée, un projet salué par leur cousin, Albert II de Monaco, descendant de Julie de Polignac.

 **FIN**


End file.
